Ein Kuss der Hoffnung
by Yue Blackwell
Summary: - Breve história de Liesel Meminger: Ela era verdadeiramente apaixonada por Rudy. -
1. Você não cansa de me perguntar isso?

**N/a Inicial: **Oi gente! *-* /parei. Faz muito tempo que deixei de escrever por aqui, tinha até me esquecido de como se usava isso. Agora que voltei, pretendo apostar todas as minhas esperanças em A menina que roubava livros, um livro que definitivamente, mudou o meu jeito de ver as coisas. Eu queria dedicar esse capitulo a Demetria Blackwell, minha senpai que me fez voltar a botar fé nisso aqui. Enfim, boa leitura! :)

* * *

**Você não cansa de me perguntar isso?**

Liesel comia a sua sopa sentada à mesa junto com seu pai e sua mãe e Max Vandenburg, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Liesel pediu licença e foi em direção a ela para ver quem batia. Era Rudy. Queria saber se Liesel havia pensado no que ele havia lhe proposto no dia anterior.

- Saukerl, não posso nem jantar mais em paz?! Amanhã eu lhe respondo. Satisfeito?

- Sinceramente não, mas já que não posso fazer nada, me contento com isso. – Respondeu Rudy dando de ombros.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã você vai ter sua resposta, prometo. – Disse Liesel, dando-lhe esperanças.

Rudy se despediu de Liesel, que quando se virou para voltar à mesa, pode ouvir Rudy gritar um palavrão antes de entrar em casa. Liesel riu pelo nariz e entrou em casa voltando a jantar com sua família.

Antes de dormir, Liesel foi até o porão dar boa noite a Max, que ainda ficava escondido debaixo da escada.

- Boa noite Max!

- Boa noite Liesel! – Max sorriu após a última palavra. Depois foi dormir.

Na mesma noite, Liesel estava em sua cama repassando a proposta que Rudy havia feito a ela no dia anterior.

-

-

-

_- Saumensh, posso lhe fazer uma proposta?_

_- Depende. O que você quer?_

_- Andei pensando esses últimos dias e... –foi interrompido por Liesel antes que pudesse completar._

_- Você pensa? – Disse ela impressionada, gozando da cara de Rudy que a olhava seriamente. _

_- Não tem graça Saumensh! Posso continuar?_

_- A vontade senhor! – Liesel se segurava para não rir batendo continência, enquanto Rudy tomava coragem para lhe fazer a proposta._

_- É que ultimamente, nós estamos mais amigos sabe, compartilhamos mais coisas, confiamos mais um no outro... Não é verdade?_

_Liesel ficou pensativa por um momento e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Então Rudy prosseguiu._

_- Será que, pelo menos agora você podia não me negar um beijo? – Liesel o encarou como se fosse voar no pescoço de Rudy e matá-lo. Ele olhou pra ela com esperança no olhar. Ficou em silencio por uns instantes e não conseguiu se segurar._

_- Você não cansa de me fazer essa proposta não senhor Rudy Steiner? – Confrontou Liesel._

_- Enquanto você negar, eu vou te pedir. Até o dia em que você vai se render a mim de uma vez._

_Liesel não sabia mais o que dizer a Rudy. No fundo alguma coisa dizia a ela que ela devia aceitar, mas outra coisa dizia que ela não podia fazer isso, afinal Rudy era seu amigo e ela devia conservar isso._

_- Rudy... Eu prometo pensar! – Ela não agüentava mais. Rendeu-se a Rudy e agora só faltava dizer o tão sonhado sim a ele._

_- Promete mesmo? – Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto dele com isso._

_- Você confia em mim não é? – Disse ela seguindo de um sorriso desajeitado._

_- Ok. Amanhã eu quero minha resposta então! – Disse o garoto quando Liesel já estava se levantando para ir para casa._

_- Eu te prometi não é?! – Retrucou a menina enquanto se virava para ir embora, deixando Rudy sentado na calçada, cheio de esperanças com o dia que estava por vir_.

-

-

-

E foi pensando na resposta que daria a Rudy, que Liesel pegou no sono. Um sono profundo, tranqüilo, que nada nem ninguém iriam atrapalhar. Sonhou com ele.

* * *

**N/a: **Ok, eu to me sentindo bem agora né! haha! O que acharam? *-* Fiquem a vontade para deixar a opinião de vocês, é muiot importante pra mim.

Beijos pra você meus leitores e leitoras. :*


	2. A menina do número 34 da Rua Himmel

**Uma pequena observação sobre este capitulo:** Alguns podem até comentar que o que eu estou escrevendo não tem a ver com o que está no livro. É só que eu escrevo como eu imagino que seja. Imagino Rosa sendo legal com Liesel, imagino Max saindo do porão pra jantar com a 'familia', enfim. E esse capitulo NÃO foi betado. '

* * *

**A menina do número 34 da Rua Himmel**

Na manhã seguinte, Liesel se levantou sem pressa. Foi até o banheiro onde escovou seus dentes, arrumou o cabelo, e foi em direção à cozinha onde estavam seus pais e Max.

- Bom dia! – Disse a menina com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia Liesel! – Max foi o primeiro a lhe responder. Aliás, ele sempre era o primeiro a dar bom dia à menina.

- Bom dia querida! – Hans respondeu carinhoso. – Dormiu bem esta noite?

- Sim papai. Muito bem! – Disse ela dando um largo sorriso e abraçando o pai.

Depois de uma longa conversa sobre as musicas que o pai havia tocado para algumas crianças no dia anterior, Liesel saiu de casa e ficou sentada na calçada em frente. Poucos minutos depois, Rudy apareceu na janela de casa. Vendo que Liesel estava lá fora, foi até ela. Iniciou uma conversa que ela esperava que demorasse a chegar.

- E ai Liesel, o que pensou? – Disse Rudy sentando-se ao lado da menina.

- Bom dia pra você também Rudy Steiner. Como você está hoje? Eu estou bem também, obrigada. – Respondeu a menina em tom de deboche.

- Não comece a me enrolar Saumensh. Quero saber se você resolveu.

- Tá, mais será que eu não posso ter um minuto de paz e você me vem com esse assunto de novo? – Disse ela fingindo estar irritada.

Rudy olhou para ela e abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia que estava pressionando ela. Na verdade sabia, mas preferia não saber.

- Desculpe Rudy. Mas é que isso tudo me deixa confusa. Não que eu não goste de você...

- AHÁ! Tá vendo só? Você admitiu que gosta de mim. Então porque não responde de uma vez a minha proposta e para com essa angustia? – Disse o menino se colocando na frente de Liesel. Se ele se aproximasse mais um pouco, acabaria por beijá-la. Mas não o fez. Esperou que Liesel o respondesse, pois ele não queria fazer nada que ela não desejasse.

- Rudy... Eu não quero deixar de ser sua amiga. – Disse a menina com os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Mas você não precisa deixar de ser minha amiga por isso. Já cansei de dizer a você Liesel, que eu gosto muito de você. Mas você parece que não entende. Posso ser o garoto mais idiota do mundo. Fazer as piores brincadeiras, e até brigar com você, mas eu gosto de você... De verdade! – Disse Rudy ainda com os olhos fixos nela.

A menina ficou desconcertada com a declaração de Rudy, com o cheiro de terra que vinha dele, com sua respiração tão próxima a dela. As cores nos olhos dele estavam tão mais bonitas, mais coloridas, que a menina mal conseguia se mover. Nesse mesmo instante, Rudy não resistiu. Não conseguia mais ficar a frente da menina que ele tanto amava sem beijá-la. Ela queria um beijo dele naquele momento, não importava onde a beijasse. Na boca, no pescoço, na face. Sua pele estava vazia para o beijo, esperando. Ele não soube explicar quando foi que seus lábios se juntaram aos dela. Quando os dois se tocaram, a menina não tinha mais forças para se soltar. Com aquele beijo suave, calmo, ela sentiu um misto de paz com felicidade. Estava beijando o garoto que ela mais amava, não podia negar isso. Quando se separaram, Liesel e Rudy se entreolharam e Rudy se sentou ao lado dela novamente. Abraçou-a de lado e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Liesel corou e deu um largo sorriso para Rudy.

- Saukerl, como pude deixar você fazer isso? – Disse a menina com sarcasmo.

- Eu sei que você queria. Simplesmente facilitei as coisas. – Rudy deu um sorrisinho safado para a menina que corou.

Os dois passaram o resto da manhã sentados na calçada conversando, até Rosa chamar Liesel para almoçar.

- Liesel, venha para dentro. O almoço de sempre já está pronto.

- Já vou mamãe. – Respondeu a menina se levantando da calçada sacudindo suas roupas. – Até mais Rudy! – E dizendo isso, deu um pequeno sorriso para o menino e entrou em casa.

Rudy continuava sentado na calçada quando viu Liesel na janela de casa. Ela estava conversando com seu pai quando deu um sorriso para ele. Rudy estava cada vez mais apaixonado pela menina do número 34 da Rua Himmel.

* * *

N/a: Foi complicado mas até legal escrever esse capitulo, então ta ai. :) Reviews? *-*


End file.
